


Raw

by LedZeppelinIsNotACDC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, I'll update the tags as I go, M/M, Other, Sassy Will Graham, Tired Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, hannibal may or may not be a cannibal, no beta we die like men, who knows honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedZeppelinIsNotACDC/pseuds/LedZeppelinIsNotACDC
Summary: I thought it would be fun to watch Will and Hannibal compete in Hell's Kitchen and contemplate eating everyone on the show. Will is tired of Hannibal's shit but still likes (loves) him. Bedelia is not pleased. Alana is Alana. Franklyn needs a hug but nobody will do it because author is an asshole.This is my first fic. Ever. I haven't written one before so please would you tell me if something is amiss or just looks bad. Thanks!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Raw

"No."

"Will I swear to God this will be a good experience for you."

"Alana. That would require me to be... social."

"I'll be going with you. You can even ask the producers to go easy on you. I can even get the others to vouch for you. It'll be fun, come on."

"...Fine. Who else is coming?" Will sighed.

Alana beamed.

\- - - - - - - - - 

THAT was a week ago. Now, Will sat at the very end of the bus contemplating his life choices and clutching his temple in a futile attempt to rid himself of the piercing headache the idiots at the front were giving him. Twenty chefs, all from different backgrounds, were clamoring and clashing, greeting and spitting, and shouting at each other without rest. Just six contestants, including Will, sat apart from the rest, minding their and space whilst assessing the other cooks. 

Will glanced at the five cooks that had taken their spots at the back of the bus. Alana, who was busy conversing with a refined-looking blonde in a dress, was the only person he knew. Beside the woman was a pouty man with a cane trying his absolute best to fit himself into the light conversation the two ladies were making. Will inwardly snickered at the attempts. Another man, this time with thin sandy hair and droopy eyes, hid behind the rims of his glasses, not dissimilar to Will, and spoke in murmurs with a dark-skinned man that looked as though he wanted to throw either himself or the pudgy man snoring on his shoulder out of the bus. Will inwardly sneered at the image.

Finally to Will's right sat a silver-haired man whose eyes hid behind the shadows his brow created and lips turned upwards in a barely-visible smirk. There was something about this man that made Will's gears turn in his head. He was... familiar.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Fuck. He didn't mean to stare. Will quickly turned away and chose to glare at his lap, determined to keep up his helpless persona.

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?" the odd man asked.

"Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don't see enough, an-and it's hard to focus when you can't help but notice everything from a single expression and be able to do nothing... without attracting suspicion," Will chortled, locking gazes with the man. "So... yeah. I try to avoid eyes whenever possible." Amusement and surprise flickered across the man's face before the expressions were pulled back and hidden under a decidedly more neutral one. Oh. He had noticed the kindred spirit behind Will's mask just as Will had seen behind Hannibal's veil. They'd get along well.

"...I realize I have been terribly rude. Dr. Hannibal Lecter; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he smiled, reaching out a hand. Will took it within his own, his calluses meeting Hannibal's; one experienced hand greeting and observing another.

"Will Graham. Call me Will."

"Then I insist you call me Hannibal."

Hannibal gave Will a sharp-toothed smile, seemingly happy to have found a friend amongst the blathering children who called themselves chefs. Will returned an uneasy and lopsided smile of his own, hoping this infernal competition would be more bearable with Hannibal at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea where this story is going to head, but still. Tell me if there's something you'd like to see. Maybe I'll put it in. ;)


End file.
